Miraculous Hearts
by Evelyn1563
Summary: Ladybug, Cat Noir and Rena Rouge meet Sora, Kairi and Riku. They team up to beat Hawk Moth and Maleficent. Do that, Ladybug, Cat Noir and Rena Rouge show them who are they. Can the 6 heroes beat Hawk Moth and Maleficent in time? Read to find out.
1. Bio

**Marinette/Ladybug:**

 **Who is she:** A student in Miss Bustier's class at College Francoise Dupont in Paris, France. She is also a budding fashion designer. With the ladybug Miraculous, when inhabited by Tikki, Marinette transforms into the superhero Ladybug, gaining the power of good luck and creation to stop Hawk Moth and his bad guys.

 **Adrien/Cat Noir:**

 **Who is he:** A student in Miss Bustier's class at College Francoise Dupont in Paris, France. He is also a fashion model for his father's brand. With the Cat Miraculous, when it is inhabited by Plagg, Adrien transforms into the superhero Cat Noir gaining the power of bad luck and destruction to stop Hawk Moth and his bad guys.

 **Alya/Rena Rouge:**

 **Who is she:** Marinette's best friend, and a student in Miss Bustier's class at College Francoise Dupont. She is also the sole admin of the Ladyblog and head of the school blog. Alya receives the Fox Miraculous from Ladybug, she, when the Miraculous is inhabited by Trixx, becomes Rena Rouge, a fox-themed superhero with the power of Illusion helps Ladybug and Car Noir.

 **Gabriel /Hawk Moth:**

 **Who is he:** With the Moth Miraculous, when inhabited by Nooroo, he transforms into Hawk Moth. He can turn people into bad guys.

 **Sora:**

 **Who is he:** A cheerful teenager who lives in the Destiny Islands and has been best friends with Riku and Kairi since childhood. When they plan to go on a journey to see other worlds, they are separated by creatures known as the Heartless, with Sora obtaining a weapon called the Keyblade.

 **Kairi:**

 **Who is she:** She is Sora and Riku's best friend. Kairi is also a Princess of Heart, one of seven maidens whose hearts hold no darkness but only pure light, and is needed to open the Final Keyhole to Kingdom Hearts. She is a Keymaster too.

 **Riku:**

 **Who is he:** A childhood friend and rival of Sora who resides with him and Kairi on the world of Destiny Islands. Riku immerses himself in darkness to discover new worlds beyond his home. Riku helps Sora and King Mickey close the door to Kingdom Hearts, remaining on the other side with the king.

 **Maleficent:**

 **Who is she:** She is an evil fairy sorceress. Unlike the other Disney villains, she plays a large part in the overall story rather than just in the world she came from. She turn Riku bad.


	2. Prologue

_The thame song of both Kingdom hearts and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, hope you like it!_

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **Song:**

In the daytime, I'm Marinette  
Just a normal girl with a normal life  
But there's something about me that no one knows yet  
Cause I have a secret

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me, what's left of me now

Another day, I'm back at school  
I think about him, he's so cool  
He looks at me, I look away  
But does he see me anyway?

I watch you  
Fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing

Oh-oh-oh  
He´s got me spinning around  
Oh-oh-oh  
My feet are off the ground  
Oh-oh-oh  
And when the sun goes down  
That's when I become.

In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me, what's left of me.

Miraculous! Simply the best!  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest!  
The power of love, always so strong!

So many ups and downs  
My heart's a battleground  
I need true emotions  
I need more affection than you know  
I need true emotions!

I am a cat, just chilling out  
But in the night, she's all I think about  
I feel so strong when she's around  
She picks me up when I am down

You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole  
And nothing is broken!

Oh-oh-oh  
Oh no, you'll never know  
Oh-oh-oh  
My love can only grow  
Oh-oh-oh  
And when I see her smile  
That's when she becomes.

!n you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me, what's left of me now!

Miraculous! Simply the best!  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest!  
The power of love, always so strong!

Miraculous! Simply the best! (Oh oh)  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest! (Miraculous)  
The power of love, always so strong!

 **End Song**

In Paris:

A man named Hawk Moth lost by 3 superheroes.

"I will get you, Ladybug, Cat Noir and Rena Rouge!" said Hawk Moth. Then, a evil fairy came.

"Who are you?" asked Hawk Moth.

"I'm Maleficent and I'm here to help you." said the fairy.

"What do you mean?" asked Hawk Moth.

"I got the power to let you have Heartless." said Maleficent.

"And the Heartless can help me?" asked Hawk Moth.

"Yes!" said Maleficent. The heartless came and Maleficent help him.

"No one can shop us now!" said Hawk Moth.

"there is 3, Sora, Riku and Kairi." said Maleficent.

"We will see about that!" said Hawk Moth.


	3. Chapter 1

****Chapter 1: Heartless in Paris****

 **Song:**

In the daytime, I'm Marinette  
Just a normal girl with a normal life  
But there's something about me that no one knows yet  
Cause I have a secret

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me, what's left of me now

Another day, I'm back at school  
I think about him, he's so cool  
He looks at me, I look away  
But does he see me anyway?

I watch you  
Fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing

Oh-oh-oh  
He´s got me spinning around  
Oh-oh-oh  
My feet are off the ground  
Oh-oh-oh  
And when the sun goes down  
That's when I become.

In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me, what's left of me.

Miraculous! Simply the best!  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest!  
The power of love, always so strong!

So many ups and downs  
My heart's a battleground  
I need true emotions  
I need more affection than you know  
I need true emotions!

I am a cat, just chilling out  
But in the night, she's all I think about  
I feel so strong when she's around  
She picks me up when I am down

You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole  
And nothing is broken!

Oh-oh-oh  
Oh no, you'll never know  
Oh-oh-oh  
My love can only grow  
Oh-oh-oh  
And when I see her smile  
That's when she becomes.

!n you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me, what's left of me now!

Miraculous! Simply the best!  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest!  
The power of love, always so strong!

Miraculous! Simply the best! (Oh oh)  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest! (Miraculous)  
The power of love, always so strong!

 **End Song**

At Paris:

 **Marinette's Pov:**

I looked at Cat Noir and Rena Rouge. We had beat Hawk Moth.

"So M'Lady, Do you want dinner with me?" asked Cat Noir. My earrings was turning off.

"Sorry Cat Noir, I can't! I got to go now. BUG OUT!" I said. I went away. I turn back from Ladybug to Marinette. Tikki went out of the earrings.

"Cat Noir like you Marinette." said Tikki.

"I know that. He like me as Ladybug." I said.

"Hey Marinette!" said someone. I turn to see Alya running to me.

"Hey Alya." I said.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir and Rena Rouge saved the day." said Alya.

"I know." I said. Alya turn to see black bugs. Alya and I run away.

"What the miraculous!" I said.

"The bugs are everywhere!" said Alya.

"Marinette and Alya!" said someone. Adrien was taking us to his house,

"What are they?" asked Adrien.

"That is what I like to know!" said Alya. The bugs was in the house.

"OUT NOW!" I said. We went out of the house. "Someone help us!"

 **At the Gummi Ship,**

 **Kairi's Pov:**

"Sora and Riku! Are we there now." I asked.

"Yes!" said Riku.

"I can't wait. Mickey want us to go see Master Fu at this world called Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir! There is a new kind of darkness in there." I said.

"Right!" said Sora. We landed and got out. As we did the Heartless came.

"Help us out!" said someone.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The New Heroes**

 **Song:**

In the daytime, I'm Marinette  
Just a normal girl with a normal life  
But there's something about me that no one knows yet  
Cause I have a secret

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me, what's left of me now

Another day, I'm back at school  
I think about him, he's so cool  
He looks at me, I look away  
But does he see me anyway?

I watch you  
Fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing

Oh-oh-oh  
He´s got me spinning around  
Oh-oh-oh  
My feet are off the ground  
Oh-oh-oh  
And when the sun goes down  
That's when I become.

In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me, what's left of me.

Miraculous! Simply the best!  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest!  
The power of love, always so strong!

So many ups and downs  
My heart's a battleground  
I need true emotions  
I need more affection than you know  
I need true emotions!

I am a cat, just chilling out  
But in the night, she's all I think about  
I feel so strong when she's around  
She picks me up when I am down

You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole  
And nothing is broken!

Oh-oh-oh  
Oh no, you'll never know  
Oh-oh-oh  
My love can only grow  
Oh-oh-oh  
And when I see her smile  
That's when she becomes.

!n you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me, what's left of me now!

Miraculous! Simply the best!  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest!  
The power of love, always so strong!

Miraculous! Simply the best! (Oh oh)  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest! (Miraculous)  
The power of love, always so strong!

 **End Song**

 **Kairi's Pov:**

"Sora! Be careful!" I said.

"I know Kairi. Riku!" said Sora.

"I'm fine." said Riku. "But not the Heartless."

"Right." I said.

"Dive mode: Final Form!" said Sora. I saw Sora turn into Final Form. he has two keyblades.

"Come out Spirits!" said Riku. I saw his spirits they are a bat named "Komory" and a cat named "Necho." I went to the teens and save them.

"Who are you?" asked the girl with glasses.

"You don't need to know. You need to go hide from the Heartless." I said.

"Why?" asked the boy.

"Just go." I said. They went away.

 **Adrien's Pov:**

"Plagg!" I said. A cat came out of my bag.

"What?" asked Plagg.

"Claws out!" I said.

"Oh-no." said Plagg. "I didn't finish my cheese!" I turn into Cat Noir. I went to the fight. I saw Ladybug.

"Well, kitty? Ready to help them?" asked Ladybug.

"I was cat ready." I said.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Let's help." said Ladybug. We went to them. Then, Rena Rouge came.

"Look at them. They are cool." said Rena Rouge.

"There are new heroes in town." I said.


	5. Chapter 3

There will a song you might know.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: P** **rincess Heart**

 **Song:**

In the daytime, I'm Marinette  
Just a normal girl with a normal life  
But there's something about me that no one knows yet  
Cause I have a secret

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me, what's left of me now

Another day, I'm back at school  
I think about him, he's so cool  
He looks at me, I look away  
But does he see me anyway?

I watch you  
Fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing

Oh-oh-oh  
He´s got me spinning around  
Oh-oh-oh  
My feet are off the ground  
Oh-oh-oh  
And when the sun goes down  
That's when I become.

In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me, what's left of me.

Miraculous! Simply the best!  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest!  
The power of love, always so strong!

So many ups and downs  
My heart's a battleground  
I need true emotions  
I need more affection than you know  
I need true emotions!

I am a cat, just chilling out  
But in the night, she's all I think about  
I feel so strong when she's around  
She picks me up when I am down

You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole  
And nothing is broken!

Oh-oh-oh  
Oh no, you'll never know  
Oh-oh-oh  
My love can only grow  
Oh-oh-oh  
And when I see her smile  
That's when she becomes.

!n you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me, what's left of me now!

Miraculous! Simply the best!  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest!  
The power of love, always so strong!

Miraculous! Simply the best! (Oh oh)  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest! (Miraculous)  
The power of love, always so strong!

 **End Song**

 **Adrien's Pov:**

I went to the black bugs. The girl stop me.

"What are you doing?" asked the girl.

"I'm going to used Cataclysm. It can help us." I said.

"What! No it can't. Only a Keymaster can fight the Heartless. You are not one of us." said the girl.

"I do have friends and I got a fire for a heart." I said.

"You are going sing, are you?" asked the girl.

"Yep." I said.

 **Song:**

I've got fire for a heart

I'm not scared of the dark

You've never seen it look so easy

I got a river for a soul

And baby you're a boat

Baby, you're my only reason

If I didn't have you, there would be nothing left

The shell of a man that could never be his best

If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun

You taught me how to be someone, yeah

All my life

You stood by me

When no one else was ever behind me

All these lights

They can't blind me

With your love, nobody can drag me down

All my life

You stood by me

When no one else was ever behind me

All these lights

They can't blind me

With your love, nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down

I got a fire for a heart

I'm not scared of the dark

You've never seen it look so easy

I got a river for a soul

And baby you're a boat

Baby, you're my only reason

If I didn't have you there would be nothing left (nothing left)

The shell of a man who could never be his best (be his best)

If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun (see the sun)

You taught me how to be someone

Yeah

All my life

You stood by me

When no one else was ever behind me

All these lights

They can't blind me

With your love nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me

All my life

You stood by me

When no one else was ever behind me

All these lights

They can't blind me

With your love, nobody can drag me down

All my life

You stood by me

When no one else was ever behind me

All these lights

They can't blind me

With your love, nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down

 **End Song**

"Fine, but I will help you fight the Heartless." said the girl.

"Cool! I'm Cat Noir." I said.

"I'm Princess Heart." said the girl.

 **Kairi's Pov:**

I feel bad lying at him. I just want to help.

"Come on!" said Cat Noir.

"Right." I said.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Keeper of Light**

 **Song:**

In the daytime, I'm Marinette  
Just a normal girl with a normal life  
But there's something about me that no one knows yet  
Cause I have a secret

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me, what's left of me now

Another day, I'm back at school  
I think about him, he's so cool  
He looks at me, I look away  
But does he see me anyway?

I watch you  
Fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing

Oh-oh-oh  
He´s got me spinning around  
Oh-oh-oh  
My feet are off the ground  
Oh-oh-oh  
And when the sun goes down  
That's when I become.

In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me, what's left of me.

Miraculous! Simply the best!  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest!  
The power of love, always so strong!

So many ups and downs  
My heart's a battleground  
I need true emotions  
I need more affection than you know  
I need true emotions!

I am a cat, just chilling out  
But in the night, she's all I think about  
I feel so strong when she's around  
She picks me up when I am down

You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole  
And nothing is broken!

Oh-oh-oh  
Oh no, you'll never know  
Oh-oh-oh  
My love can only grow  
Oh-oh-oh  
And when I see her smile  
That's when she becomes.

!n you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me, what's left of me now!

Miraculous! Simply the best!  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest!  
The power of love, always so strong!

Miraculous! Simply the best! (Oh oh)  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest! (Miraculous)  
The power of love, always so strong!

 **End Song**

 ** **Marinette's Pov:  
****

I saw the bugs and I used my yo-yo and a boy with brown hair stop me.

"What are you doing?" asked the boy.

"Saving Paris. That is what." I said.

"What are you?" asked the boy.

"I'm Ladybug." I said. "What about you?"

"I'm Keeper of Light. I fought the Heartless before." said the boy. "You can sing of you want."

 **Song:**

Like a small boat on the ocean

Sending big waves into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream th em loud tonight

Can you hear my voice?

This time this is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My powers turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care If nobody else believes

Cause I've still got A lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep

Everybody's worried about me

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice?

This time this is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My powers turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care

If nobody else believes

Cause I've still got A lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left In me

Like a small boat on the ocean

Sending big waves into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My powers turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

(I'll be strong)

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care

If nobody else believes

Cause I've still got

A lot of fight left in me

Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me

In too deep they say I'm in too deep

And it's been two years I miss my home

But there's a fire burning in my bones

And I still believe yeah I still believe

 **End Song**

"That was cool!" said Keeper of Light.

"I know." I said.

"Well, coming?" asked Keeper of Light.

"Right." I said.


End file.
